


When the sun shines on us again

by HiddenObscurial



Series: mcu one-shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenObscurial/pseuds/HiddenObscurial
Summary: Loki stepped through the portal, a pair of daggers appearing in his hands.“Midgard must be truly desperate to come to me for help,” he said, raising an eyebrow in Strange’s direction.-Fix-it fic for Loki because I’m still not over his death.





	When the sun shines on us again

“Is that everyone?” Strange asked, glancing over at Wong. 

“Hold on. There’s one more,” Wong said. He closed his eyes as he focused hard, trying to keep all the portals open at the same time. 

Then, a new portal appeared next to them. 

A figure stood, clad in black and green and gold leather and metal. He wore a helmet with golden horns. 

Loki stepped through the portal, a pair of daggers appearing in his hands. 

“Midgard must be truly desperate to come to me for help,” he said, raising an eyebrow in Strange’s direction. 

“It’s been five years since the decimation. We need all the help we can get,” Strange replied simply. 

Loki looked out across the battlefield for the first time. Thanos stood, a double-edged blade in his hands, staring back at him, his gaze seeming to pierce through his soul. Armies of Chitauri, Outriders and Sakaarans were lined up behind him. Suppressing a shudder, he knew he would be lying if he claimed that he was not afraid of the sheer number of troops they faced now, but he _was_ a master of illusions after all. 

And so, as they charged forwards into battle, he put on his signature sneer, taking down enemies around him like it was second nature. The armies of Thanos were nothing for him, compared to what he had faced before - they simply charged at him mindlessly, and fell for his simple illusions easily. 

He heard the rumble of thunder across the battlefield, and knew that Thor was somewhere nearby - he could almost imagine his brother charging at Thanos, Mjolnir in hand. 

No. Mjolnir had been destroyed by their sister. He probably had some new weapon now. 

Then, there was a shout that he knew could only be the sound of Thor being flung across the ruins. He vaulted quickly over the battlefield, running through the hordes of Outriders and weaving in between the other Avengers fighting off Chitauri. 

And then, there he was. 

Thor lay on a pile of rubble, slowly getting to his feet. In his right hand, he held Mjolnir. An axe made of Elven metal lay on the ground next to him. 

Loki stood in front of him, watching him. “Hello, brother.”

Thor froze, his face going from an expression of shock, to confusion, and finally, to be wonder. 

“Loki?” he breathed. 

“In the flesh,” Loki smirked, watching Thor’s expression.

“No, it can’t be,” Thor murmured, getting to his feet and walking up to Loki. “He killed you. I watched you die.” 

“Did you really think me dead?” Loki laughed. “A simple chokehold like that wouldn’t have killed me. Knocked me unconscious, perhaps, but it would never have killed me.” 

Thor’s hand hovered over his shoulder, as if afraid to touch him. Loki tucked away the daggers in his hands and grabbed Thor’s wrist. 

“I’m here.” 

Thor stared at him, disbelieving.

“Five years, Loki. Where were you? I thought... I thought I’d lost you for good, that day,” Thor said quietly. “I spent five years believing you were gone forever.” 

Loki frowned. “It has really been five years?” 

Thor nodded. “Yes.” 

“I- I went unconscious after Thanos attacked me. He did hurt me, but not enough to kill me. And then, when I woke up, I was no longer in the ruins of our ship. I was in Midgard - someone there told me I was in a place called New Asgard. They said I had just appeared out of nowhere,” Loki explained. “I don’t know what happened in between Thanos and now, brother. I really don’t.”

Thor seemed to study him, looking for any sign that he was lying. 

“Do you really still not trust me, after all this time?” Loki asked. He could not deny that he felt some sort of hurt, knowing his brother did not believe him, but he supposed he could not blame Thor. 

“It’s just... Why?” Thor replied. “Why would you do that? I mourned for you. I thought you dead... Although I suppose you were- you were gone for those five years... The Decimation... You were killed in it. That’s why you disappeared for five years.” 

“I suppose that would explain it,” Loki conceded.

Thor stared hard at Loki, a mixture of amazement and disbelief on his face. Then, finally, he spoke. 

“It’s good to have you back, brother.” 

And then, he lunged forwards, taking his brother into his arms. Loki allowed Thor to hug him, a warm feeling he had not felt in years spreading through his chest. 

After years of running away from Asgard, of failed conquest and loneliness and pain, he was _home._

Thor finally pulled away, his hands still lingering on Loki’s shoulders. “We have a lot of work to do. I’ll see you again when Thanos is dead. Promise me you’ll stay safe?” 

“Only if you promise too,” Loki said. With that, he whipped out his daggers and ran back into the battle. 

-

Loki stood next to Thor, staring out over New Asgard.

“So, brother, when can I expect your return?” Loki asked, glancing over at him. 

“Well, about that...” Thor trailed off, looking over at where the Benatar is docked in a nearby field. 

“Your people need a king; I’m sure you realise that,” Loki said.

“Yes, they do.” Thor paused. “But I believe they deserve a king much better than me.” 

Loki looked at him, amused. “And who would that be?” 

“You, of course,” Thor said, patting Loki on the back. “You’d be a better king than I ever will be.” 

Loki raised his eyebrows. “The people wouldn’t like that.” 

“So you accept?” Thor laughed. “I knew you would.” 

“I would, but you know how it is, Thor. I’m not Aesir. The people of Asgard despise me - they blame me for Ragnarok, for all the harm that has fallen their way. And they’re right to do so,” Loki said softly. “A frost giant cannot sit on the throne of Asgard.” 

“Loki.” Thor frowned, turning to look him in the eye. “You know it doesn’t matter, right? Whether you were born Aesir or not, you are family. You _are_ Frigga and Odin’s son. And you _are_ my brother. That’s what matters.” 

Loki sighed, but did not reply. 

“It’s time for me to be who I am, rather than who I’m supposed to be. But you... You’d make a good king. I’m sure of it,” Thor said. “Mother would be proud.” 

Loki stared at him, a determined look slowly taking over the hurt in his eyes.

“I’d make a lot of changes here, brother,” he said finally. 

“I’m counting on it,” Thor smiled. “Your majesty.” 

Thor held out a hand, and Loki shook it, his grip firm. 

“I won’t let you down,” Loki murmured. “I promise.” 

“I know you won’t,” Thor replied. Then, he pulled Loki into a hug, holding his brother tightly. 

“What will you be doing, then?” Loki asked as they broke apart at last. 

“I don’t know.” Thor ran a hand through his beard. “It’s the first time in a thousand years that I don’t have a path.” 

Loki watched as Thor looked towards the Benatar once more, where Rocket was walking over to them. 

“But I do have a cool ride.” 

“Move it or lose it!” Rocket shouted from the field. “Come on, Thor, we’re leaving!” 

Thor nodded towards him, and Loki grabbed Thor by the wrist before he walked away. 

“I will miss you, brother,” he said. 

Thor looked at him fondly - a look he had not seen in years - and smiled once more. “I’ll miss you too.”

Thor started to walk off, but he paused and turned to face Loki again. “Oh, and remember, I’ll always be available if you need my counsel,” he said, smirking.

“As if your counsel would be of any use to me,” Loki retorted lightly. “But in all seriousness, do come back to visit some time in the next few years, will you?” 

“I will,” Thor agreed. 

And with that, he went off to join the Guardians in the Benatar, leaving Loki standing alone on the cliff overlooking his new kingdom. 


End file.
